


Pieces Of a Puddle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I made that tag, I project a lot onto my characters, M/M, Projecting, canon-typical self-hatred, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean's sad.lots of self hatred.and sadness.and projecting onto characters.





	Pieces Of a Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> welp.

It was like fire.

Like the fires of hell where he deserved to be.

He felt the guilt rise up in him, bubbling and burning through his veins as if it could explode out of his flesh.

He told everyone he was fine.

That the cheeseburgers and booze and women weren't  a half assed attempt at filling the whole that was gaping through his heart.

That he didn't curl into Cas's trenchcoat every night, begging Chuck to just take him, he deserved it.

Dean Winchester, the monster, the demon, the torturer, poison, deserved to die.

Not Castiel, angel of the Lord, someone who fought for what was right, who fought for what was pure.

Cas was everything and Dean was nothing.

The truth is, Dean wasn't okay.

He wasn't okay because Cas was dead.

And this time he wasn't coming back.


End file.
